Proposed is a predoctoral training program in cellular and molecular parasitology (CMP) that will provide trainees excellent opportunities to gain expertise in modern parasitology through its instructional and research components. Depending on the background experience of metriculating trainees, the program offers a three-tiered curriculum which includes ( 1) a basic course introducing concepts of parasitology drawing examples from parasites important to human and animal health, (2) advanced courses in molecular parasitology, immunoparasitology, medical entomology, and other specialized disciplines, and (3) weekly journal clubs and research "focus" groups featuring critical analyses of the primary literature and trainee research findings, All trainees will be required to take the course "Good Practices in Science: Research Ethics and Survival Skills" as a formal introduction to issues surrounding the ethical conduct of research. Monthly seminars featuring both on- and off-campus experts in parasitology and tropical medicine also will be offered. The research component of the training program consists of opportunities to investigate cellular, biochemical, immunological, or molecular aspects of parasite-host associations in any of 13 trainer laboratories. A wide range of parasite models are available for study including those of major importance to health in the tropics: malaria, trypanosomiasis, schistosomiasis, and filariasis. Participating faculty have outstanding training records and well-funded programs covering a variety of research areas such as vector biology, immunology of parasitic infection and disease, biochemistry and gene regulation of metabolic, cell cycle and secretory pathways, microbe-insect interactions, and parasite neurobiology. Support is requested for five years to support six (6 ) predoctoral trainees per year. Exceptionally qualified trainees will be selected for awards from a national pool of applicants by the CMP training committee-of-the-whole. Selection will be based on scholastic excellence, recommendations, prior research experience/publications and their commitment to careers in research. The duration of CMP training support for students will be from 2 to 3 years. Plans are described to encourage applications from and support of minority students underrepresented in the sciences. Outstanding training facilities will be provided through individual investigator labs, departmental shared resources and campus-wide facilities including the Biotron, Biotechnology Center, Center for Genomic Studies, Integrated Microscopy Resource, and several AAALAC-approved animal care facilities.